rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Combat Charms
Mob-Dispersing Rebuke As stated in the Corebook, page 197. This charm automatically induces a check for rout on any mass combat unit in range. Fury Inciting Presence Cost: 10m, 1wp Mins: War 3, Essence 3 Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-OK, Obvious, Social, War Duration: Scene This charm supplements a Rally action. The Solar may rally neutral extras who would not normally side with the Solar's cause, or even rally extras who are even hostile to the Solar provided that the Solar leads them skillfully against a mutual foe. The Solar may fool extras with a stunt. General of the All-Seeing Sun Cost: 3m Mins: War 5, Essence 4 Type: Simple (Join Battle Combo) Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Scene As stated in the Corebook, page 197, except as mentioned above. It now costs three motes and lasts the entire scene. Ideal Battle-Knowledge Prana As stated in the Corebook, page 199. Join Battle-able. Instead of halving the number of relays, it makes any unit that would check for rout get one automatic success on the roll. This means that most friendly units are now immune to rout from loss of magnitude, among other things. The Might and Drill caps are now 5, not 3. Finally, the Solar may issue vague orders and receive vague information to and from the commanders of those units, typically just enough to coordinate attacks properly. Rout-Stemming Gesture As stated in the Corebook, page 197. This charm may be used in response to a unit losing an order of magnitude, negating the need for a morale check, and may also be used on any mass combat unit capable of hearing or seeing the Solar. Basically makes you automatically succeed on all checks for rout until your next action. Heroism Encouraging Presence Cost: 5m As stated in the Corebook, page 197-198. To word it more simply, the unit you're commanding now has perfect morale for the rest of the scene, which can also be induced mid-combat by the Lion's Golden Mane. Join Battle Combo-OK. Tiger Warrior Training Technique As stated in the Corebook, page 198. In addition, each week automatically trains one point in Valor, up to a maximum of 5. This means that five weeks of training produces a unit with Drill 5 and Morale 5, as well as being a bit more generally competent. Also, a Solar may not train a unit with magnitude higher than his Essence. Legendary Warrior Curriculum As stated in the Corebook, pages 198-199. In addition, one final application of Tiger Warrior Training Technique after a unit has reached Drill 5 increases the Might of a unit by 1, but only when they loyal to the Solar or to a cause for which the Solar is fighting, and within (Essence x 10) miles. Might is capped at 5. You may also now train traits to 5 as well. Radiant Solar Glory Cost: - Mins: War 5, Essence 3 Type: Permanent Keywords: Obvious Duration: Indefinite The Solar draws strength from the harmonious command of his troops. The more troops he commands, the more Essence he may wield. This Charm allows the Solar to recover motes by training and drilling his troops. Each hour spent doing so allows the Solar to recover motes equal to the unit's Magnitude. In addition, this charm increases the character's Peripheral Essence pool by 10 motes. This Essence cannot be committed to an artifact. The character can only recover this Essence through the technique above and Essence-recovery Charms. The player may purchase this charm a total number of times equal to the Exalt's Essence. Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:SotW Rules